What Hurt's the Most
by WinchesterBros
Summary: They're never going to break up, not with that baby in her belly. Puck/Finn slash, oned sided.


What Hurt's The Most  
Pairing: Finn/Puck, one sided  
Spoilers: Mash up  
Warnings: um...swearing?  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, we wouldn't have been without it for 2 weeks.  
Summary: They're never going to break up, not with that baby in her belly.

Yeah, right, Puck was staring at Quinn; that's it. Finn and Quinn were always beside each other, always. Of course to an outsider it would look like he was staring at Quinn, while really, like Rachel, Puck was staring at Finn.

It's pathetic, again like Rachel.

Maybe that's why he really went out with her; they both have the same taste. Or perhaps it's just to get a little rise out of Finn, seeing him with another girl he could so easily get.

Finn could pretty much have who he wants, and _fuck _does that piss Puck off. Finn's smile, and excitement that shines through his eyes when he is doing what he loves. It just makes him wish he could be a part of that.

That's a factor as to why he joined Glee in the first place, to be with Finn more often. Maybe he can't have Finn, but he can look, right? There is nothing wrong with looking.

Cause Finn would never want him, they are best friends. And Finn's not gay. Puck really isn't either, if he can't have Finn, he doesn't want any guy.

And sure he has had chances, what with those looks Kurt always gives him. But Kurt isn't Finn, and that's not really even the problem.

Even if Finn realized he is gay (like _that's _going to happen), Puck still wouldn't have a chance.

Puck slept with Quinn, and that's his baby, not Finn's.

"They're never going to break up, not with that baby in her belly." Puck spitefully told Rachel.

Puck's not afraid of much. But the thought of telling Finn what he did, or worse, Finn finding out from someone else, scares him into silence.

He can just imagine the look on Finn's face. His eyes full of confusion, like when he is trying to solve a math problem. But mostly just hurt and anger. Puck has been in too many of these situations, and he knows it's easier to throw out the friend.

The friend that betrayed you, or the woman who made a mistake? Hm, well that's a tough choice. Quinn will play the sympathy card, and maybe Finn won't fall for it, but he definitely has no reason to keep Puck around. And knowing that, that's what hurts the most.

Everyone from the glee club are practicing in different rooms, and he asked for this space, but he is just sitting on a chair by himself, trying to figure out what to do with this mess. Mercedes is searching for a song for them to work on together.

He is humming the beat to their mash up of it's my life and confessions. He closes his eyes and just starts singing aloud. He doesn't even hear Quinn come in.

When he opens his eyes, Quinn is there. He pushes the heels of his hands into his eyes, and lets out a groan. He isn't in the mood for this.

"What are you doing here?" Puck blurts out. She rolls her eyes.

Quinn walks over to the piano, directly across the room from him. She starts looking in a couple of the little books.

"I'm just looking for something. Relax." Quinn defends. It gets quiet, besides her shuffling paper around.

"I have to tell Finn," Puck announces.

Quinn bunches up all the papers in her hand, and drops them on the ground. She stalks over to Puck, and glares at him.

"Don't you dare; this isn't just your secret, it's mine too. You can't just do whatever you want, that's when this kind of stuff happens." Quinn points to her stomach.

"Fuck off. He has the right to know what happened between us." Puck replies.

"Since when do you care?" Quinn asks, with some hostility in her voice.

"He's my best friend." Puck can't help that those words feel a little false, perhaps because he wishes there was more between them. Or maybe it's because friends don't do what he has done.

"Apparently not a very trustworthy one," Quinn preaches, as though she is the picture of purity.

"Excuse me? You're his girlfriend; your hands are just as bloody as mine. And plus, there is proof you did it." Puck looks at Quinn's belly, his child, his baby girl. A part of him really wanted to be a father, but not with her, and not with Finn hating him for what he did. The sex wasn't worth losing his best friend.

Maybe if Puck just confesses his feelings to Finn first, he might be able to understand or forgive him. Though that maybe seems more like hardly.

There is a knock on the door, and its Mike, Matt, Brittany, and Santana. Puck gets up and practically runs out of the room. He avoids the looks he is sure he is getting from his fellow team members. If his eyes hadn't been so focused on the ground, he would've seen Rachel, behind everyone else, shock evident in her eyes.

He walks around the school, looking for Finn, to tell him a truth. One or the other, something's gotta give. He can't hold in any more secrets, not from Finn.


End file.
